Déchiré en français
by Constance1
Summary: Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir. Harry Ron ou Draco ?
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Déchiré

Auteur : Constance

Traductrice : Lalouve

Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir.

Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?

Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard.

Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !

Chapitre 1

À contre cœur, Harry regarda Ron se diriger dans le couloir qui mène à l'avion, son cœur le tourmentait de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments à son meilleur ami. Il hésitait à dire ses plus profondes pensées parce qu'il savait que Ron ne ressentait pas la même chose et se faire rejeter lui briserait le cœur. Il se disait que s'était plus simple de garder ses sentiments pour lui et d'avoir Ron pour ami seulement.

Il pressa son front contre la vitre sale de la zone d'attente de l'aéroport et soupira, regardant tristement les cheveux flamboyants disparaîtrent derrière la porte de l'avion.

« OK Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Harry tourna la tête, son front toujours appuyé sur la vitre et regarda le visage soupçonneux d'Hermione.

« Quoi ?! »

- Comment ça 'Quoi ' ? Ne joue pas aux innocents avec moi Harry Potter ! Je te connais depuis 9 ans et je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose. »

Il soupira à nouveau et tourna les yeux vers l'avion qui commençait à rouler sur la piste.

« Il va juste me manquer, c'est tout » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sûr ! ...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ?

- Qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas et que ça a à voir avec Ron. Je sais que ça te tourmente depuis un bout de temps, je ne suis pas aveugle. »

Il ferma les yeux et se pencha durement sur son front, la bordure de ses lunettes pénétrant profondément dans les arêtes de son nez.

« Harry ? » tenta doucement Hermione en plaçant une main sur son bras.

Harry se retourna et glissa sur le mince tapis, ses mains sur les genoux et ses yeux verts regardant, sans les voir, ses mains.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

-Qui ? Ron ? »demanda Hermione, confuse, en s'assoyant en indien à ses côtés et se penchant pour mieux entendre la voix étrangement basse de son ami.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire.

« Non » dit-elle avec amusement « c'est seulement un bon ami. Pourquoi ?

- Donc, tu ne penses pas à lui lorsqu'il est absent ?

- Non »répondit-elle lentement, perdant doucement son sourire.

- Tu ne penses pas à toutes les façons dont tu pourrais le toucher au passage ou dire des choses amusantes juste pour l'entendre rire ?

- Non, je ...

- Tu ne souhaites pas à chaque seconde que tu es avec lui d'avoir le courage de lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu pris Dieu qu'il est les mêmes sentiments que toi ? Tout en sachant tout au fond de toi qu'il sera dégoûté et qu'il s'en ira de ta vie pour toujours et que la simple pensée de ne jamais le revoir est plus douloureuse que de garder ton amour pour toi à jamais; donc tu ne fais que prétendre que c'est assez d'être simplement près de lui mais ça fait mal... Dieu que ça fait mal... »

Hermione regarda avec stupeur Harry Potter, héros connu de tous, joueur de Quidditch populaire et le vainqueur de Voldemort, pleurer au beau milieu d'un aéroport remplit de Moldus, sur Ron Weasley. Le pauvre, insignifiant, travailleur du Ministère, Ron Weasley.

Elle revint rapidement sur Terre et prit le corps tremblant d'Harry dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il, essuyant ses yeux et lui faisant un faible sourire mouillé « c'est juste que j'aie gardé cela pour moi depuis si longtemps et ça a tout simplement explosé.

- C'est correct Harry. C'est ce pourquoi sont fait les amis ! »

Harry eut un rire ironique et reposa sa tête contre le mur.

« Alors, tu ne crois pas que je suis fou ? » demanda-t-il après une minute.

- Bien sûr que non, Ron est un bon garçon sans oublier à quel point il est devenu beau. Il est très populaire au travail

- Ne me le rappelle pas » grogna Harry « J'ignore comment il fait pour être encore célibataire, tout le monde se l'arrache.

- Je crois qu'il attend la bonne personne. »

Harry acquiesça et figea en pensant à quelque chose

« Hermione ? »

- Oui ?

- Crois-tu... bien, crois-tu qu'il.. qu'il...

- Qu'il est gay ?

- Oui » dit Harry en rougissant et se tournant pour la regarder.

- Bien, je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude Harry, mais je crois qu'il peut l'être. Il n'a jamais manqué un match de Quidditch et je crois que ça a à avoir avec le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il jette un regard à Olivier Dubois, ses yeux deviennent brillants. »

- Ho super ! Il est en amour avec mon capitaine de Quidditch » cria Harry avec colère.

- Ho, ne soit pas si dramatique, Harry ! Ce n'est qu'un béguin ou de la simple admiration tout au plus, comme tout le monde

- De toute façon, qui pourrait le blâmer ? » ragea Harry « Olivier est si magnifique et moi... bien, regarde-moi !

- Tu n'es pas laid, Harry !

- Ho, merci beaucoup » dit Harry avec sarcasme.

- Mais tu pourrais subir quelques petits ajustements » ajouta-t-elle avec le plus de tact possible.

- Comme quoi ?

- Bien, tu dois vraiment changer ta façon de t'habiller. Tu as un corps fantastique mais personne ne le voit sous ces énormes pantalons et T-shirts.

- Mais c'est confortable.

- Aussi » continua-t-elle, l'ignora totalement « tu dois faire quelque chose à propos de tes lunettes

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de pas correctes ?

- C'est juste qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment à la mode »

Harry se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche avec indignation.

« Harry, tu as les mêmes paires depuis tes onze ans ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et approuva avec résignation. Hermione se mordilla les lèvres tout en étudiant le visage misérable de son ami.

« Écoute Harry, j'ai une idée. Ron sera absent pour un mois, c'est ça ?

- Ouais

- Bien ! Et si je te donnais une métamorphose entière ? Je t'amènerais magasiner une garde-robe complète, je t'amènerais aussi chez le coiffeur, l'optométriste, prendre des leçons de danse,...

- Des leçons de danse ?!

- Certains traitements pour le corps aussi, facial, manucure, abonnement au gym...

- Le gym ? Je croyais que tu disais que mon corps était fantastique ?

- Il l'est » assura-t-elle « mais tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de définition des pectoraux, des abdominaux, des biceps, des fess...

- Hermione ! »

Hermione sauta avec excitation et tira Harry sur ses pieds.

« S'il te plait Harry ! Je meurs d'envie de te faire cette métamorphose et tu seras magnifique, je te le jure.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux broussailleux et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. L'avion de Ron se dirigeait lourdement vers le bout de la piste et s'envola. Son cœur eut un pincement à la mémoire de Ron se tenant sur la passerelle dans une paire de pantalons gris et un chandail blanc, ses cheveux légèrement stylisés, comme si un coup de vent les avaient placés, et un sourire sexy aux lèvres lorsqu'il disait au revoir.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers Hermione à nouveau.

« D'accord » changea-t-il d'avis « c'est ma seule chance de permettre à Ron de me remarquer mais n'y va pas trop fort !

- Super ! » s'exclama Hermione joyeusement, sautant sur place « Je te promets que tu auras tout à fait normal, maintenant allons-y ! »

Hermione tira le bras d'Harry en le dirigeant vers la sortie pour le stationnement et sa voiture. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule l'avion de Ron une dernière fois alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus petit dans l'horizon.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir. Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

_Note de la traductrice : Bon, je voulais vous dire que je ferai tout mon possible pour traduire un chapitre par semaine mais ce ne sera pas toujours possible à cause de ma vie remplie mais soyez assuré que je n'abandonnerai pas car je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion pour la traduction !_

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Harry se retrouva assis à l'arrière d'un taxi avec Hermione, les rues animés de Londre défilaient derrière les vitres striées de pluie.

« Où allons-nous exactement aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry avec anxiété, il regarda la liste dans la main d'Hermione.

- Partout mon cher » dit Hermione en souriant « mais nous commencerons par te procurer une toute nouvelle garde-robe.

- Où ?

- Dans un tout nouveau magasin moldu, _Ralph Lauren. _Les vêtements là-bas sont très mode et tu seras très beau dedans » assura Hermione.

- Si tu le dis » marmonna Harry en tournant la tête pour regarder dehors à nouveau.

Hermione sourit joyeusement et parcoura sa liste des yeux. Le taxi s'arrêta devant un gros édifice de pierre avec un énorme_ Ralph Lauren_ écrit en lettrage d'or à l'avant. Harry se tenait debout sur le trottoir en regardant les mannequins dans les vitrines pendant qu'Hermione payait le chauffeur.

« Prêt ? » demanda Hermione, fermant sa bourse et attrapant le coude d'Harry.

Celui-ci grimaça mais la suivit à l'intérieur. Le plancher principal était remplit de souliers et de comptoir de parfum avec deux escaliers roulant en or au milieu de la place. Hermione mena Harry jusqu'aux escaliers et ils montèrent au second étage, occupé par la mode masculine.

« C'est gigantesque ! »dit Harry, regardant autour de lui avec crainte.

- Je sais, c'est super, hein ? »sourit Hermione « malheureusement, je ne peux pas me permettre d'acheter ici mais j'y fais du lèche-vitrines.

- Quoi ? »s'exclama Harry « tu m'amènes dans un magasin pour que j'y achète une garde-robe entière et tu ne peux même pas te permettre d'y acheter toi-même ?

- Mais tu peux te le permettre toi, Harry. Tu ne dépenses jamais pour toi; tu dois avoir une fortune en réserve avec ton salaire de joueur de Quidditch professionnel et tout l'argent que tes parents ton laissé.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux tout le dépenser ! »protesta Harry.

- Tu ne le feras, non plus »

Harry roula des yeux et suivit Hermione sur le plancher pendant qu'elle regardait les vêtements sur leur support.

« Hermione ! Harry ! »

Ils se retournèrent et virent un petit adolescent blond se tenir debout au comptoir, donnant de l'argent au commis.

« Colin ! »sourit Hermione, marchant vers lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement, Colin Creevey ? La dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, il était en sixième année à Poudlard. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans en face de lui n'avait plus rien du jeune hyperactif de l'école. Ce Colin-ci portait un habit dispendieux avec une cravate bleu argenté et ses cheveux blonds brillant étaient parfaitement peignés.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Hermione.

- Bien » dit Colin en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je travaille pour un magazine de mode moldu »expliqua Colin à voix basse « alors j'aime vivre dans leur monde pour bien m'imprégner de leurs goûts et des tendances. Et vous ?

- Harry aime aussi vivre dans le monde moldu, personne ne le reconnaît, ici »

Colin acquiesça et sourit à Harry.

« Comment ça va, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

- Bien » dit Harry en souriant.

- Devine qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! » demanda Hermione avec excitation.

- Quoi ?

- Je donne à Harry une métamorphose »

Harry sentit son visage rougir lorsque Colin leva un sourcil vers lui.

« Je peux aider ? » demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr » dit Hermione « tu connais probablement plus la mode que moi ! »

Colin sourit et prit son sac du comptoir, les conduisant loin de la caisse enregistreuse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous changer exactement ? » demanda Colin, examinant les jeans défraîchis et le chandail rouge d'Harry.

- Tout ! Les vêtements, les cheveux, les lunettes, le corps... »

Harry rougit alors qu'ils discutaient de son apparence et les suivit pendant deux heures pendant qu'ils empilaient les vêtements dans ses bras.

« Très bien Harry « annonça Hermione « maintenant tu vas essayer tout ça.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une joie »marmonna Harry en se dirigeant vers les cabines d'essayages. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et enleva rapidement ses pantalons trop larges et son vieux chandail, les remplaçant par un pantalon noir ajusté et un chandail à col-roulé vert argenté.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il émergea de la cabine, ses yeux grands ouvert alors qu'elle le regardait de haut en bas.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller au gym, finalement. Tu serais trop bâtit. Qui se serait douté que tu avais un corps si sexy ? »

Harry rougit et se regarda dans le miroir plein pied.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop serré ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant pour voir son arrière.

- NON! » lâcha Hermione, puis s'éclaircissant la voix en rougissant « Je veux dire : non, c'est parfait. »

- Tient, essaie ceux-ci, Harry »

Colin rentra dans la cabine d'essayage et déposa une pile de boxers en soie.

« Wow » siffla-t-il, tournant autour de lui en se rinçant l'œil du nouveau look d'Harry « Je vois ce que tu voulais dire Hermione.

- Quoi ? » demanda Harry, les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Je disais que tu cachais un corps magnifique » dit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry rougit et rentra dans a cabine. Il continua d'essayer des vêtements sélectionnés par Hermione et Colin pendant trois heures. Il essaya de tout, des pantalons de cuir, en velours, des jeans et des pantalons propres; des souliers, des manteaux, des chandails et des boxers en soie. Un vendeur mit tous ses achats près de la caisse et Harry faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il lui donna la facture. Il lui passa sa carte de crédit moldu alors qu'Hermione lui tapotait l'épaule pour le réconforter.

Une fois sur le trottoir, Hermione réalisa qu'il leur faudrait porter tous les sacs toute la journée.

« Vous pouvez les déposer dans mon auto si vous voulez » offrit Colin » et j'irai vous reconduire plus tard »

- Ça ne te dérange pas de nous suivre toute la journée ? » demanda Hermione.

- Pas du tout, ça va être amusant. Je pourrais même en faire un reportage. » dit Colin, souriant, en sortant une minuscule caméra digitale de sa poche.

- Merci ! » dit une Hermione souriante.

- Tu n'as pas à prendre de photo, tu sais. » dit Harry en suivant Colin jusqu'à une BMW bleue stationnée juste devant le magasin.

- Ça ne me dérange pas ! »répliqua Colin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, prenant une photo d'Harry qui déposait ses sacs dans la voiture.

Harry grimaça, il détestait sa faire prendre en photo.

« Où on va maintenant ? » demanda Colin, barrant l'auto et activant l'alarme.

- Voyons voir... » Hermione consulta sa liste « Ho oui ! Le coiffeur. »

- Parfait, je connais justement une place » dit Colin « ce n'est qu'à deux blocs d'ici »

Harry et Hermione le suivirent sur le trottoir.

« Vous vous souvenez de mon frère Dennis ? » demanda Colin.

- Ouais, c'est celui qui était tombé dans le lac à son premier jour d'école » dit Harry en riant.

- Bien, il est coiffeur maintenant » dit Colin, souriant « dans un salon prestigieux qui se nomme _Tony et Guy_.

- Alors, pour quel magazine travailles-tu ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils attendaient que la lumière change.

- _Vanity Fair_

- Est-ce que tu es photographe ? » demanda Hermione en traversant la rue.

- Yep.

- On aurait dû le savoir » sourie Harry, roulant des yeux.

Ils continuèrent à marcher encore un autre pâté de bâtisses et tournèrent finalement vers une porte avec un large auvent noir au-dessus.

« M. Creevey » la réceptionniste accueilla Colin avec un sourire « êtes-vous ici pour voir votre frère ?

- J'ai un client pour lui/ répondit Colin « Est-il libre ?

- Vous êtes chanceux, il vient juste de terminer un client. Je vais lui dire que vous êtes là.

- Merci Nerissa.

Harry regarda autour de lui nerveusement, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un salon aussi chic avant.

« Colin! »

Un petit brun aux grands yeux émergea de l'arrière et serra Colin avec chaleur.

« Hey ! Dennis » souria Colin « Devine qui je t'amène ! »

- Harry Potter ! » s'écria Dennis avec surprise en voyant Harry.

- Hum... salut ! » dit Harry, inconfortable.

- Tu peux le faire ? »demanda Colin.

- Pour Harry Potter? Bien sûr ! » pépia Dennis avec extase.

Harry regarda Hermione pour avoir de l'aide pendant que Dennis l'amenait vers l'arrière.

« Je te reverrai tantôt ! » cria Hermione, tentant de dissimuler son sourire.

Harry s'assit nerveusement sur une des chaises pendant que Dennis plaçait une cape protectrice autour de son cou et qui descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? » demanda Colin en arrivant derrière eux.

- Un look désordre et facile à faire mais dès plus sexy » répondit Dennis, pensif, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux épais d'Harry « Que dirais-tu d'avoir des reflets, Harry ?

- C'est quoi des reflets ? » demanda Harry, confus.

- Oublis ça ! » ria Dennis pendant que Colin cachait son sourire derrière sa caméra et prit une autre photo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es entre bonnes mains » dit Colin en rejoignant Hermione à l'avant.

Harry ferma les yeux avec inquiétude alors que Dennis commençait le travail.

** . . . . . . . .**

Hermione regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois depuis la dernière heure alors que Colin feuillait un magazine d'un air absent, à ses côtés.

« Le voilà ! » dit Hermione, sautant sur ses pieds lorsque Dennis apparu.

- Tadam ! » annonça-t-il.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la salle d'attente, gêné, attendant la réaction d'Hermione.

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle, courrant vers lui pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient rasés grossièrement, les laissant doux, quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux et le dessus était parsemé de petits reflets brun pâles.

« Ho mon Dieu! Tu es un génie ! » dit Hermione à Dennis.

- Merci ! »ria-t-il, admirant son travail.

Harry commença à sourire malgré lui, il savait que les louanges d'Hermione étaient sincères et il se trouvait bien aussi.

« Nous allons devoir y aller, Dennis » dit Colin « Harry a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. »

- OK, à plus tard ! » souria Dennis en leur envoyant la main.

Colin prit rapidement une autre photo alors qu'ils quittaient, sans même qu'Harry le remarque.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Titre : Déchiré  
__Auteur : Constance  
__Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir. __Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

_RAR : _

_**Neigine** : Merci pour ta review et tu sauras à quoi ressemble Harry dans ce chapitre ! Pour Ron, c'est plus tard !_

_**Onarluca** : Merci 2 fois ! Je ne te dis pas qui finira avec Harry ;)_

_**Zick** : Je ne dis toujours rien ! La transformation se termine dans ce chapitre._

_**4rine** : Merci, voici la suite._

_**Elfe** : merci également !_

_PS : ces reviews sont faites par moi, Lalouve, mais je crois que Constance se joint à moi pour les dire !_

**Chapitre 3**

Harry marcha lentement le long des étalages fortement éclairés, remplient de centaines de différentes montures.

« Tu en vois une qui te plaît ? » demanda Hermione, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celles-ci ? » questionna Harry, pointant une paire à la monture délicate.

- Elles sont jolies « approuva Hermione.

Colin les rejoignit tendis que la vendeuse ouvrait l'étalage et passait à Harry les nouvelles lunettes.

« Pas vraiment, non » marmonna Hermione lorsque Harry les posa sur son nez et se tourna vers elle.

Harry les enleva et les rendit à la vendeuse en soupirant.

« Attend ! » s'interposa Colin, attrapant le poignet d'Harry avant qu'il ne prenne sa vieille paire « Tu as déjà pensé aux verres de contact ? »

- Je lui en ai parlé mais il n'aime pas l'idée de se mettre les doigts dans les yeux » expliqua Hermione.

- Tu devrais vraiment y songer. C'est une honte de cacher une aussi belle couleur de yeux derrière des lunettes » dit Colin.

Hermione acquiesça du chef.

Harry se pencha davantage et se regarda dans le miroir sur le coin de l'étalage, inclinant la tête de chaque coté alors que les lumières abondantes du magasin faisaient briller ses yeux comme des émeraudes polies. Il se souvena que Ron lui avait dit à leu première année, que sa couleur préférée était le vert mais qu'il n'aimait pas l'avouer à cause du lien avec les Serpentards.

« Très bien » se décida Harry, re redressant « Je vais en prendre. »

- Parfait » sourit Colin, satisfait.

Harry sortit du magasin une heure plus tard, ses lunettes dans sa poche et des lentilles aux yeux. Le reste de ses lentilles jetables seront livrées chez lui lorsqu'elles seront prêtes.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Hermione en marchant.

- Bizarre » répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui «Tout semble plus clair et net.

- Ils ont dû refaire ta prescription aussi, je suis certaine qu'elle a changée depuis tes onze ans.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient après ? » demanda Colin.

- Manger ! » dit immédiatement Harry « Je meurs de faim. »

Tous les trois eurent un bon repas plaisant; ils se remémorèrent leurs jours à Poudlard. Harry était heureux de parler des vieux jours sans avoir à discuter de la bataille finale avec Voldemort. Il en avait assez de décrire encore et encore le combat à d'arrogants journalistes ou aux bruyants publics qui ne le laissaient pas en paix; voilà pourquoi il vivait maintenant dans le monde Moldu- pour avoir un peu de paix et de normalité dans sa vie.

« Que ferons-nous après ? » demanda Hermione en léchant ce qui restait de sa mousse au chocolat sur sa cuillère.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous reste à faire ? » questionna Colin, sirotant son café.

- Pas grand choses, je crois » dit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils pensivement « Fred et George vont venir ce soir pour apprendre à Harry à danser.

- Fred et George Weasley? » demanda Colin, confus.

- Ouais, durant la journée, ils s'occupent de leur magasin de farces et attrapes mais la nuit, ils dansent à un club appelé _The Crush. _

- _The Crush ?_ répéta Colin en levant un sourcil "c'est bien le club le plus chaud en ville, réservé aux sorciers gays ?

- C'est ça, ils dansent sur les plates-formes. Ils ne portent qu'un short blanc et leur peaux scintillent » rigola Hermione.

- J'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient aller aussi loin ! » dit Colin étonné.

- Personne ne le savait » grogna Harry « Ron était tellement embarrassé au début.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'il pouvait entrer gratuitement » dit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

C'est juste à ce moment que quelqu'un s'approcha de leur table. L'homme semblait dans la trentaine et tenait un papier essuie-mains et un crayon.

« Êtes-vous Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

- Non, désolé » mentit Harry.

- Mais c'Est que je peux voir votre cicatrice » dit l'homme, persistant et pointant ouvertement le front d'Harry.

Harry agrippa les bords de la table et poussa sa chaise vers l'arrière avec agressivité.

« Excusez-moi » dit-il à Hermione et Colin « je vous reverrai dehors. »

Ils acquiescèrent avec sympathie alors qu'Harry sortait en colère, laissant là l'homme, gêné, qui tordait son papier entre ses mains.

Harry ouvrit les portes avec rage et resta sur le trottoir, laissant le vent du soir rafraîchir ses sens.

« Putain de cicatrice! » pensa-t-il avec véhémence « Et que faisait un sorcier dans un restaurant moldu, de toute façon ? »

- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle sortit avec Colin pour le rejoindre.

- Ouais, désolé pour tout ça.

- Ça va, ça doit être ennuyant à la longue » sympathisa Colin.

- Es-tu prêt à rentrer ? » questionna Hermione.

- Il y a une chose que je veux faire avant » dit Harry, déterminé.

Colin et Hermione le suivirent silencieusement jusqu'à un large magasin quelques blocs plus loin.

« Accessoires de théâtre ? » lu Hermione, confuse.

Harry acquiesça et poussa la porte, une clochette tinta lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Harry se dirigea directement vers la section du maquillage et regarda attentivement, cherchant quelque chose. Il s'arrêta devant une affiche qui indiquait « prothèse » et prit un petit paquet de plastique.

« Couvrez les cicatrices de manière réelle grâce à nos prothèses qui imitent parfaitement la peau » lu Hermione par-dessus son épaule « Ho Harry, tu ne crois pas que se soit un peu trop drastique ? »

Harry ne fit que la regarder.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider, cher ? »

Harry leva les yeux et vit une femme souriante, rousse qui lui rappelait fortement Mme Weasley.

« Heu, oui » répondit Harry en soulevant le paquet.

- Essayons-le, d'accord ? » dit-elle en prenant le paquet des mains de Harry et en sortant la prothèse de son sac « Nous devons nous assurer que la couleur de la prothèse concorde à ton teint. Où la désires-tu ? » demanda-t-elle sans l'écouter, elle appliqua un peu de colle en aérosol derrière la prothèse.

- Ici » Harry souleva sa frange, révélant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

La prothèse était froide lorsqu'elle l'appliqua sur sa peau, poussant légèrement pour la mettre en place.

« Ensuite, on ajoute un peu de poudre pour faire disparaître les cotés » donna-t-elle comme instruction, brossant un peu de maquillage sur son front « Voilà, regarde. »

Harry prit le petit miroir de main que lui tendait la vendeuse et sursauta lorsqu'il examina son front. Il semblait totalement lisse et sans défaut.

Harry sourit, il se sentait transformé et libre.

« Bien, voyez-vous cela » dit la femme en souriant « Vous nous cachiez un magnifique sourire, Sunshine »

Harry jeta un coup-d'œil aux visages stupéfiés de Colin et Hermione.

« Tu sembles si différent » dit finalement Hermione, incertaine.

- Parfait » dit Harry.

- Personne ne te reconnaîtra » ajouta Colin.

- C'est le but » sourit Harry « Je le prends »

- Voulez-vous la garder en place ? » demanda la femme.

- Oui, merci » répondit Harry.

Hermione et Colin échangèrent un regard soucieux lorsque Harry paya et remercia la vendeuse.

« Fred et George arriveront bientôt » dit Hermione en regardant sa montre pendant qu'ils quittaient le magasin.

Colin les conduisit jusqu'au petit appartement d'Harry et les aida à tout monter.

« Merci Colin » dirent Harry et Hermione lorsqu'il retourna à son automobile.

- Laissez-moi savoir lorsque vous testerez le nouveau look d'Harry en public, j'aimerais beaucoup y être » leur cria-t-il.

- Bien sûr! » sourit Hermione.

Harry et Hermione le saluèrent de la main et se laissèrent tomber sur le divan, exténués.

« Je me demande si tu ne devrais pas te trouver une nouvelle place pour vivre ? » pensa à haute Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, fatigué.

- Tout se passe bien pour toi maintenant, tu peux t'offrir de vivre dans un meilleur quartier.

- J'y penserai » soupira Harry en se massant les tempes.

La porte principale s'ouvrit soudainement et Fred et George arrivèrent en courrant dans la pièce, excités. Fred tenait un petit paquet de CD.

« Je ne crois pas avoir assez d'énergie pour cela maintenant » grogna Harry, se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

- Je te laisse » souria Hermione « Bye Harry! »

Hermione les salua de la main et sortit par la porte laissée ouverte. George inséré un disque dans le lecteur CD et une douce musique rock rempli la pièce.

« Allez Harry » le pressa Fred en le tirant du sofa.

Fred et George commencèrent à danser lentement autour d'Harry, plaçant leurs mains sur ses hanches pour le guider. Harry rougit d'embarra mais tenta de se relaxer. Il commença à se détendre comme la musique l'envahissait et il ferma les yeux pour oublier tout autour de lui. Il ne se concentrait que sur la musique alors qu'il bougeait sensuellement à son rythme. Il commençait à se sentir comme une nouvelle personne, quelqu'un avec une toute nouvelle garde-robe très chic, pas de cicatrice ou de vie fabuleuse et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il laissa aller toutes ses inhibitions et commença à danser librement. Harry souria, se sentant renaître et excité tout à la fois. Il ne sentait plus Fred et George près de lui mais il continua à danser pour lui. Il se sentait comme s'il avait pris une drogue merveilleuse et n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque la musique s'arrêta.

Fred et George étaient assis sur le divan, le regardant avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est toujours les plus timides, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

- Ouais, le monde est plein d'homme à la sexualité réprimée qui ne demande qu'un peu d'aide des gens comme nous pour les libérer de leur vie mondaine.

- Tu veux venir travailler avec nous au club, Harry ? » demanda George.

- Une vierge à corrompre » fit Fred en lui lançant un clin-d'œil « il fera une fortune en pourboire »

- Heu, non, merci » bégaya Harry, rougissant furieusement.

- Dommage.

- Bien, il n'y a rien que nous puissions t'apprendre, tu es un naturel. Détends-toi et ne pense pas trop » dit George.

- Laisse-nous savoir si tu changes d'idées pour le travail au club » dit Fred en reprenant ses CD.

- Tu sais, si jouer au Quidditch professionnel ne suffit plus » ajouta George.

Harry les salua et les regarda partir. Il vida un verre d'eau dans la cuisine puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Quelle journée ! » pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'enroulait dans ses couvertures.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir._

_Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

_RAR :_

_**Onarluca** : Merci encore pour ta review et on ne donne pas d'indice !!!! ;)_

_**AM-Shinigami** : pas d'indice désolée!!!! Merci pour ta review! _

_**Zick** : pas touche, vilaine!!!! En plus t'as aucune chance, il est aux hommes alors! :p_

_**Farahon** : merci pour ta review! _

NDT : dites, il y avait, 273 reviews pour 17 chapitres en anglais... vous croyez être capable de faire mieux en français ???

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » cria Hermione avec consternation quelques jours plus tard dans le petit café près de l'appartement d'Harry.

- Quoi? » demanda Harry, irrité, habillé d'un short et d'un t-shirt.

- Où sont tes nouveaux vêtements ?

- Dois-je les porter tout le temps ?

- Non, mais...

- Alors, laisse tomber.

- Bien » renifla Hermione.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda-t-il, se reculant sur sa chaise et prenant une gorgée de café.

- Nous devrions aller au _The Crush_ ce soir, je crois que tu y seras plus à l'aise puisque tu connais déjà l'endroit.

- OK » acquiesça Harry « ET à quoi ressemble cette place que nous allons voir aujourd'hui ?

- Ho, tu vas l'adorer ! » dit Hermione avec excitation « c'est magnifique »

- Ça semble très cher »

- C'est tout à fait raisonnable » assura-t-elle.

- Souviens-toi que je ne fais que regarder » l'avertit-il.

- Je sais » sourit Hermione sciemment.

« Wow... » souffla Harry.

Il se tenait au milieu d'un immense salon, le soleil entrait par de larges fenêtres d'où on pouvait admirer une vue spectaculaire de la ville. Les planchers étaient fait de bois de chêne avec une carpette beige sous la table à café de verre. Les murs étaient également couleur crème et une paire de portes en verre coulissantes menaient jusqu'à un large balcon.

« Je te l'avais dit » rigola Hermione en regardant le visage figé de Harry.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de trois chambres ?

- Tu pourrais avoir des gens à coucher, Remus, moi, Ron, ... »

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et de regarder dehors la rue en contre bas. Son téléphone cellulaire sonna dans sa poche de manteau.

« C'est probablement Olivier qui veut me rappeler que nous avons une partie demain » dit Harry en roulant des yeux vers Hermione. « Oui, je sais que nous avons une partie demain Olivier ! » dit-il en parlant dans son cellulaire d'une voix ennuyée.

- Harry ?

- Ron ?

Hermione releva la tête, intéressée et sourit.

« Oui, comment ça va? » demanda Ron à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bien, comment c'est Toronto ? » demanda Harry en tournant le dos au visage souriant d'Hermione.

- Pas mal mais je m'ennuis de Londre.

- Déjà le mal du pays ?

- Je suis sûrement stupide, ça ne fait même pas une semaine. Au moins, il y a le hockey.

- Le hockey ?

- C'est un sport moldu, ça ce joue sur la glace et c'est très violent » expliqua Ron avec enthousiasme.

- On dirait du Quidditch » sourit Harry.

- Bien, c'est aussi dur » ria Ron.

Harry sentit son estomac se remplir de papillons au son familier du rire de Ron.

« L'Hôtel est bien » continua Ron « ma chambre est immense et il y a même un plancher de chêne et une vue magnifique sur l'eau.

- Hmmm... »fit Harry, pensivement en jetant un nouveau regard autour de lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

- Pas grand chose, je viens de m'acheter un condo. »

Hermione poussa un cri étouffé derrière lui et tapa des mains joyeusement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ron, surpris. » Je ne savais même pas que tu en cherchais un.

- Ce n'était pas le cas jusqu'à ce que je le voie.

- Ah, bien je crois que je vais devoir y aller, j'ai une réunion. J'ai hâte de voir ton nouvel appartement.

- Est-ce que tu restes toujours pour tout un mois ? »ne pu se retenir Harry.

- Je ne suis pas certain, nous pourrions terminer plus tôt » répondit Ron, pensivement.

_J'espère, _se dit Harry. Il s'ennuyait vraiment de sa tête rousse.

« Je t'appellerai bientôt, Harry » dit Ron.

- Ok, bye Ron.

- Bye Harry"

Harry ferma son cellulaire et le déposa.

« Vas-tu réellement le prendre Harry ? » demanda immédiatement Hermione.

- Ouais » répondit Harry en souriant et regardant autour de lui.

- Excellant, les anciens propriétaires ont déjà quitté il y a quelques semaines donc l'agent immobilier dit que tu pourrais aménager n'importe quand.

- Mais ils ont laissé des choses » protesta Harry en regardant le divan de cuir, la table en verre et la carpette.

- Ils ont dit que ça venaient avec » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules « Je crois que les anciens propriétaires n'en voulaient pas à leur nouvelle place.

- Parfait » sourit Harry « le moins de décoration j'ai à faire est le mieux. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il manque, c'est un écran géant »

Hermione roula des yeux et alla appeler l'agent.

« Tu es superbe, Harry » dit Hermione plus tard cette soirée-là.

Hermione déposa le peigne qu'elle utilisait et se recula pour admirer son travail. Harry portait une paire de pantalon noir, un chandail blanc et un manteau de cuir noir. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux, il avait également mis sa prothèse pour cacher sa cicatrice, à la plus grande consternation d'Hermione.

La sonnette de la porte retentit.

« Ça, c'est Colin » dit Hermione « Prêt ? »

- Je crois » dit Harry, incertain, en regardant l'étranger qui le regardait dans le miroir.

- Très bien, voici le plan » dit Hermione une fois qu'ils furent assis dans la BMW de Colin et qu'ils roulèrent vers Decuria- la rue la plus hot de la ville pour les jeunes sorcières et sorciers « Harry ira en premier et nous le suivrons à distance pour voir la réaction des gens.

- Ho, mon Dieu » dit Harry en roulant des yeux.

- Crois-moi, Harry » dit Coin en le regardant par le rétroviseur « tu vas créer des réactions ce soir.

- Alors, socialise, danse, tout ce que tu veux et nous allons rester à une table » dit Hermione.

- OK » acquiesça Harry, soudainement nerveux. Il essuya ses paumes sur ses pantalons alors qu'ils cherchaient une place, plusieurs jeunes sorciers se dirigeaient vers une bâtisse blanche avec un néon rose qui indiquait _The Crush._

Harry ouvrit la portière et sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit.

« Très bien Harry, passe devant » dit Hermione en lui lançant un sourire encourageant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire en plus faible puis, redressant les épaules, il rejoignit la foule qui faisait la file devant le club. Il pensait sentir certains regards sur lui ou peut-être que ce n'était que son imagination. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et tenta d'avoir l'air indifférent en attendant, un vent léger jouant avec ses cheveux.

Finalement, la ligne avança et Harry se retrouva face au videur (bouncer) en peu de temps. L'homme tout en muscle et blond fit un clin d'œil à Harry et lui tint la porte ouverte. Harry lui sourit et la musique forte et l'odeur d'alcool l'envahirent lorsqu'il marcha à l'intérieur.


	5. Chapitre 5

_RAR :_

_**Onarluca** : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite!_

_**Pithy** : j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!!!! Merci aussi!_

**Chapitre 5**

Harry regarda autour de lui avec intérêt, le club était rempli à craquer de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, sorciers surtout, qui envahissaient le plancher de danse et buvaient au bar. Le plancher principal consistait en une immense piste de danse avec une petite scène et quelques plate-formes pour les danseurs engagés par le club. Les murs étaient noirs mais le club était loin de l'être avec tous les lasers lumineux qui clignotaient du plafond. Le bar lui-même était fait de néon bleu qui illuminaient les verres et les bouteilles d'alcool. Il y avait un second plancher d'où l'on pouvait regarder la piste et, bien sûr, un local pour les patrons pour un peu d'intimité.

Harry se fraya un passage jusqu'au bar et attendit patiemment son tour pour sa commande.

« Harry! » appela George qui arrivait derrière lui avec son jumeau et tapant Harry sur l'épaule.

- Salut les gars » sourit Harry « Je croyais que vous travailliez ce soir ? »

- T'inquiète pas, c'est le cas » souria largement Fred.

- Nous ne t'avions pratiquement pas reconnu, vieux » dit George « J'ai su que c'était toi parce que j'ai vu Hermione derrière toi lorsque tu es venu ici. Où est-elle allée ?

- Elle et Colin vont me surveiller de là » expliqua Harry en pointant un doigt vers Hermione et Colin assis ensemble à une petite table.

- Bien, on va te laisser » souria George.

- Qui sait, peut-être que tu seras chanceux ce soir » fit Fred en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile avec ton nouveau look » acquiesça George.

- À plus, Harry »

Les jumeaux sourirent et marchèrent vers la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera, Beauté ? »

Harry se retourna vers le barman et souria timidement.

« Un _Long Island Iced Tea, _s'il vous plait » répondit-il.

- Tout de suite »

Harry paya sa consommation et s'assit sur un des tabourets de velours bleu, regarda autour de lui en buvant. Il fixa dans les yeux un joli garçon blond sable qui discutait avec des amis au bord du plancher de danse. Harry souria timidement et l'autre lui souria en retour. Le type avait un joli sourire. Harry avala rapidement le reste de son verre lorsque le garçon s'approcha de lui.

« Salut, je m'appelle Matt » dit le gars, criant presque pour se faire entendre au travers de la musique.

- Salut, moi c'est... James » répondit Harry, décidant d'utiliser son deuxième prénom. Il voulait être totalement incognito ce soir.

- Est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre, James ? » offrit Matt, ses yeux bleu clair brillant.

Harry souria en voyant apparaître de jolies fossettes sur chaque joue de Matt lorsqu'il lui souria franchement.

« Merci » accepta Harry et il se déplaça pour permettre à Matt d'accéder au bar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends, James ? »demanda Matt lorsque le barman arriva.

- Un _Long Island Iced Tea_

- Tu planifies prendre une cuite ? » demanda Matt en soulevant les sourcils.

Harry ria sans répondre, il ressentait déjà les effets de son premier verre. L'alcool l'affectait toujours rapidement.

« Deux _Long Island Iced Tea, _s'il vous plait » commanda Matt.

Harry se tourna et souria à Hermione au travers de la salle. Hermione souria et leva pouce vers Harry.

« ET voilà James. »

Harry se retourna et accepta avec joie le grand verre d'alcool fort. Ils s'assirent en silence pendant quelques minutes en buvant leur verre.

« Alors, d'où tu viens ? » demanda Matt.

- Londre. Et toi ?

- Perthshire en Écosse »

- Est-ce que tu es en visite ? » demanda Harry.

- Oui, juste pour la semaine. »

Harry termina son verre et se lécha les lèvres. Les yeux de Matt louchèrent vers la bouche d'Harry.

« Wow ! Tu bois vite » dit Matt en levant son verre encore à moitié remplie.

Harry souria grandement, il se sentait réchauffé et sa conscience flottait légèrement sur un nuage de rhum et soda. Il adorait que le bar sorcier serve les boissons moldus; ils avaient beaucoup plus de goût que les boissons typiquement sorcières.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda Harry alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait à défoncer les haut-parleurs.

- Bien sûr » souria Matt « mais qu'est-ce que je fais de mon verre ? »

Harry se pencha et pris le verre de Matt dans ses mains. Il l'avala en une gorgée et se lécha les lèvres à nouveau, ses yeux verts guettant la réaction de Matt attentivement. Harry se tourna et laissa le verre vide sur le bar.

« On y va » dit-il.

Matt souria et attrapa la main d'Harry alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au plancher de danse. Harry souria joyeusement pendant que lui et Matt dansaient parmi les autres jeunes hommes. C'était chaud et humide parmi tous ces corps dansant, certains torse nu, leur peau brillant sous les néons.

Matt se plaça derrière lui et glissa ses mains sous le manteau de cuir de Harry pour caresser le ventre musclé au travers du matériel soyeux de son chandail. Harry souria et ferma les yeux, son corps bougeait de lui-même, complètement libéré de ses complexes.

Matt laissa Harry et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, re retourna et fit face à Matt à nouveau. Ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'à la fin de la musique.

« Il fait chaud ici » se plaignit Harry.

- Ça c'est original » se moqua Matt.

- Non, vraiment » souria Harry.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais enlever ton manteau » suggéra Matt.

- Bonne idée » acquiesça Harry « Je vais prendre un autre verre, aussi »

- Je te rejoins au bar » dit Matt.

- Ok »

Harry tourna sur ses talons et zigzagua au travers des danseurs vers la table d'Hermione.

« Comment ça se passe Harry? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant approcher.

- Bien, avez-vous vu le beau mec avec qui je dansais ?

- Pas vraiment, il y a trop de monde ici

- Tu devrais voir les têtes se tourner sur ton passage » souria Colin, sirotant ce qui semblait être un martini bleu.

Harry souria et enleva son manteau, le lançant à Hermione.

« Ne m'attendez pas ! » dit Harry en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je crois que nous devrions, au contraire » dit Hermione « tu as déjà l'air réchauffé. Vas-y lentement avec l'alcool, Harry, tu sais comment tu y réagis.

- À plus tard » dit Harry avec un grand sourire après lui avoir tiré la langue.

Hermione ria et secoua sa tête alors qu'Harry retournait au bar.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un Pepsi et beaucoup de glace ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets.

Le barman lui plaça une pleine cruche devant lui.

« C'est moi qui paie » dit une voix douce à côté d'Harry alors qu'une main pâle et distinguée déposa quelques mornilles sur le comptoir.

Harry se tourna vers la voix séductrice pour remercier son propriétaire et il rencontra une paire de yeux gris familier et des cheveux blond argenté- Draco Malefoy.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir. Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

_RAR :_

**Ornaluca** : je vais tenter le plus possible de mettre un chapitre à toutes les semaines mais je ne peux rien garantir, je suis à nouveau enceinte et cette grossesse semble plus difficile que la première.

**phenixia8** : Personnellement, je garde le suspense pour la fin ;)

**Jadou** : Chut! Faut pas le dire! Je continuerai à traduire cette jusqu'à la fin donc tu pourras la lire au complet et bien la comprendre!

**Caroline Black** : Oui, pour l'instant les chapitres sont courts mais ça allonge avec le temps!

**Pithy** : Merci pour ta review, je ferai attention pour les « souria », j'avais remarqué mais, trop la flème pour corriger ou sortir mon dictionnaire des synonymes!!!!

**Zick** : Tu auras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre mais pas toutes ;)

**Chapitre 6**

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand et il resta bouche bée.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Malefoy d'une voix soyeuse.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa que Malefoy ne l'avait pas reconnu, le blond ignorait complètement qu'il discutait avec son pire ennemi.

« Bien sûr que non » répondit Harry nerveusement, tentant de savoir quoi faire.

Malefoy s'assit à ses côtés, le dos appuyé au bar, ses coudes reposant sur le comptoir derrière lui. Harry prit une grosse gorgée de Pepsi, souhaitant maintenant avec quelque chose de plus fort.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui et son front se plissa légèrement lorsque ses yeux pénétrèrent le regard vert.

« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » demanda-t-il « tu me sembles familier »

- Non, je ne crois pas » bégaya Harry.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- James

- James quoi ?

- Heu... James...Black » dit Harry, sortant le premier nom qui lui venait en tête.

- Ho ! » dit Malefoy, abandonnant ses soupçons « Je suis Draco, Draco Malefoy »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et vida son verre.

« D'où tu viens?

- Londre » répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

- Londre ? »Malefoy semblait surpris « Tu as dû fréquenter Pourdlard, alors.

- Hum...

- James ! »

Harry se retourna et vit Matt se frayer un chemin au travers de la foule pour le rejoindre.

« Te voilà! » dit Matt, jetant un regard vers Draco.

- Salut Matt » sourit Harry avec soulagement.

- Allons danser » dit-il en tirant le bras d'Harry.

- Excuse-moi, mais nous parlons » interrompis Malefoy en se levant.

- Et tu es ? » demanda Matt, ses yeux bleus le fixant calmement.

- Draco Malefoy.

- Désolé Draco mais James est avec moi. Bonne soirée! »

Matt se tourna et tira Harry derrière lui jusqu'à la piste de danse. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Malefoy se tenir debout, les poings serrés et ses yeux gris les fixer étroitement.

« Désolé pour tout ça » dit Matt, plaçant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et le tirant vers lui « mais tu ne semblais pas très confortable donc j'ai décidé de t'aider. Est-ce que tu le connais ?

- Si on peut dire » admit Harry « C'est un vrai trou de cul »

Matt sourit et plaça sa joue contre celle d'Harry tout en dansant. Harry sourit mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir la foule près du bar du regard., cherchant Malefoy. Le serpentard n'avait pas changé; seulement, il était plus grand et plus mature. Il s'habillait encore avec des vêtements dispendieux et Harry était surpris de constater que c'était des vêtements moldus. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à leur cérémonie de graduation à Poudlard, trois ans auparavant, après cela, Malefoy avait mystérieusement disparu pendant la guerre. Il n'avait rejoins aucun camps, que se soit le côté Sombre ou celui d'Harry.

Harry ne voyait plus le blond nul part.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs vint demander à Matt pour danser.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange, James ? » demanda Matt.

- Pas du tout » sourit Harry, se reculant.

Pendant qu'Harry se rendait au bar, n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où aller, il avait l'étrange impression de connaître le type aux cheveux noir. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et regarda Matt avec son partenaire, se creusant la cervelle pour l'identifier. Soudain, ça le frappe- Blaise Zabini. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que-

« Tu as perdu ton partenaire, James ? »

Harry eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir Malefoy assis à ses côtés à nouveau, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Apparemment » répondit Harry, froidement.

- Est-ce que je peux te payer un autre verre ? » demanda Malefoy, imperturbable.

- Non, merci »

Malefoy fronça des sourcils, peu habitué à se faire repousser.

« Allez, ça va te faire du bien » insista Malefoy.

- J'ai dit : non, mer... »commença Harry avec colère, mais il se tut lorsqu'il nota la venu des jumeaux vers le bar. « Heu... je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Harry se leva abruptement et se dirigea directement vers la toilette pour homme la plus près. Il se planta devant le lavabo et s'arrosa le visage d'eau fraîche, tentant de calmer son cœur.

« J'aimerais tant être à la maison » pensa Harry, misérable.

Un grand costaud émergea d'une des cabines, ses yeux s'illuminant à la vue d'Harry. Harry pouvait sentir les relents d'alcool d'où il était et vit la dangereuse lueur dans les yeux du type qui voulait dire 'il est temps de partir'.

Harry tourna des talons et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie mais l'homme était plus près et se plaça devant, bloquant le chemin.

« Quel est ton nom, mon joli ? » baraguina l'homme.

- Excusez-moi » dit Harry en essayant de passer.

- Je ne crois pas » sourit l'homme, puis soudainement, il poussa Harry contre le mur et se pressa contre lui.

- Lâchez-moi! » cria Harry, luttant contre lui.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, mon joli » dit-il lentement.

Harry tourna la tête de côté pour échapper à l'haleine d'alcool de son assaillant.

« Ho ! oui, t'en as terminé ! »

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son adversaire et vit Malefoy se tenir debout, regardant l'homme avec un total dégoût au visage.

Harry profita de cette opportunité pour frapper l'homme dans le bas-ventre avec son genou aussi durement que possible. L'homme s'écroula instantanément au sol, gémissant fortement. Malefoy souria comme Harry enjambait le corps qui se tordait de douleur et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Joli coup » dit-il.

- Merci » dit Harry, hésitant. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour à Malefoy.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller danser maintenant?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ? » soupira Malefoy, ennuyé.

- Bien, je... je suis en quelque sorte avec quelqu'un » dit Harry, pensant à Ron.

- Mais il danse avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment.

- Non, pas lui.

- Mais tu as dansé avec ce gars » fit remarquer Malefoy.

- Heu...

- Écoute, que dirais-tu d'un verre alors ? » pressa-t-il.

- D'accord » céda Harry. Après tout, Malefoy avait distrait son agresseur pour lui permettre de se sortir de là.

- Parfait ! »

Harry sortit de la toilette, son assaillant sur le sol froid et suivit Malefoy jusqu'au bar. En marchant derrière le grand blond, il souhaitait ne pas commettre une grosse erreur.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir._

_Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

_RAR :_

Onarluca : Merci encore pour ta review. Pour le mail, je dois t'avertir que je ne suis que la traductrice donc tu n'auras pas mon mail sauf si tu vas sur mon compte à moi (Lalouve). J'y répondrai avec plaisir par contre !

**Zick : bientôt, bientôt mais pas tout de suite!!!!! Voici la suite!**

_Ndlt : ma grossesse me fatigue beaucoup et comme les prochain chapitres sont plus long, je les traduirai peut-être aux deux semaines… désolée mais pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis égoïste, alors!!!! Soyez patient, je vais finir cette traduction c'est certain._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui, cherchant Fred et George, en suivant Malefoy jusqu'au bar; heureusement, ils n'étaient nul part en vu.

« Prêt pour un 'vrai' verre, maintenant ? » demanda Malefoy avec un sourire suffisant.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends, alors ?

- Un double scotch sur glace.

Harry sourit et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la situation des plus absurde alors que Malefoy commandait leur verre. Il pouvait vraiment s'amuser de la situation s'il le voulait et Dieu sait que Malefoy le méritait.

« Et voilà, James » Malefoy se retourna et donna son verre à Harry « Santé ! »

- Santé ! »

Ils cognèrent leurs verres ensemble et Harry le vida en une gorgée. Malefoy souleva les sourcils, impressionné. Harry lui fit un grand sourire alors que l'alcool brûlait son œsophage jusqu'à son estomac.

« Alors, tu es de Londre, c'est ça ? » demanda Malefoy en faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre d'un air absent.

- Ouaip.

- Tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu as fréquenté Poudlard ? »

Harry soupira et déposa son verre vide sur le bar.

« Ne parlons pas du passé » dit-il « c'est plus intéressant de tout ignorer de l'autre, non ?

- Hum…si tu veux » répondit Malefoy en haussant négligemment des épaules, il prit une gorgée de son verre « Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr » dit Harry, soulagé de pouvoir abandonner le sujet aussi facilement.

Malefoy commença à se frayer un chemin vers les tables mais Harry stoppa soudainement en chemin.

« Heu, attend ! » appela Harry; il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione ou Colin les voient.

- Quoi ?

- En fait, j'aimerais danser.

- Vraiment ? Parfait » dit Malefoy, heureux. Il vida le reste de son scotch et posa son verre sur une des tables qu'ils croisèrent.

Harry arriva à la piste de danse en premier et se sentit soudainement maladroit. Ça devenait légèrement trop irréel, spécialement lorsque Malefoy mit ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Relaxe, James » chuchota le blond dans son oreille.

Harry frissonna sous le souffle tiède dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et prétendit qu'il dansait avec quelqu'un d'autre –n'importe qui d'autre. Il était heureux maintenant d'avoir eu ce verre, il trouvait l'alcool très calmant et ça l'empêchait de trop analyser la situation. Il oublia tout rapidement et commença à danser avec plus d'enthousiasme. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il gardait les yeux fermés et qu'il n'avait pas à regarder Malefoy, tout allait bien.

Malefoy était un bon danseur et tous deux formaient un séduisant couple de danseurs sous les lumières. Ils attiraient plusieurs regards admiratifs.

Draco nota ces regards et sourit, il aimait être le centre d'attention. Il choisissait toujours de beaux partenaires pour cette raison. Il se savait magnifique et il avait définitivement trouvé son semblable en ce brun sexy ce soir, James était stupéfiant et un bon danseur.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Harry et promena sa main le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, touchant les cheveux soyeux, jouant gentiment avec les mèches épaisses.

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Au travers du brouillard qui envahissait son cerveau, il enregistra le fait que Draco Malefoy lui caressait les cheveux. Il commença à rire de façon incontrôlable.

« Quoi ? »demanda Malefoy, confus, se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Rien » ricana Harry « je suis seulement un peu chatouilleux »

Malefoy roula des yeux alors qu'Harry tentait de se reprendre et de continuer à danser, affichant un gros sourire.

« _Peut-être que je devrais lui dire qui je suis maintenant »_pensa Harry, encore sous l'effet de l'alcool et recommençant à rigoler.

« Bon, plus d'alcool pour toi ce soir » chuchota Malefoy, ennuyé.

Harry arrêta de rire et frissonna à nouveau lorsque le souffle de Malefoy chatouilla sa peau. Le Serpentard nota cette réaction avec plaisir et décida de voir quelle autre chose pouvait produire ce genre de délicieuses petites réactions chez Harry. Il laissa ses lèvres frôler la délicate peau de son oreille.

Harry laissa échapper un petit halètement et Malefoy souria avec triomphe. Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur la gorge d'Harry, embrassant en ligne droite la peau pâle.

Harry ferma les yeux et pencha la tête de côté pour encourager Malefoy à continuer. Sa conscience semblait avoir prit des vacances, laissant sa libido soûle en charge.

Ravi par la tournure des événements, Malefoy choisit une zone particulièrement sensible et commença à sucer assez fort pour laisser une marque. Harry senti la chair de poule l'envahir sur ses bras et il laissa s'échapper un doux gémissement de ses lèvres partiellement ouvertes.

Malefoy releva la tête et tourna son attention sur les lèvres pleines en face de lui. Il se pencha et toucha délicatement les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement et se refermèrent à nouveau, se laissant aller dans le monde merveilleux des sensations. Malefoy accentua le baisser, pressant Harry d'ouvrir la bouche. Harry enroula ses bras autour de lui et obéit avec enthousiasme.

Tous deux cessèrent de danser complètement et restèrent au centre de la piste de danse- s'embrassant passionnément. Harry n'avait jamais été embrassé avec autant de ferveur et il sentit soudainement un feu envahir son corps. Le baiser devint pratiquement désespéré alors qu'ils se battaient pour meurtrire les lèvres de l'autre. Harry posa sa main sur la nuque de Malefoy et emmêla ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée en tentant de le rapprocher.

« _Draco a toujours eu les plus beaux cheveux »_ pensa Harry distraitement « _Draco ? OH mon Dieu ! J'embrasse Malefoy ! »_

Une alarme se déclencha dans le cerveau ivre d'Harry, il ouvrit les yeux et trébucha vers l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Malefoy, légèrement hors d'haleine.

- Heu… je dois y aller. »

Harry se retourna et couru littéralement hors du plancher de danse, son visage brûlant de honte. Malefoy couru derrière lui et lui attrapa le bras, le faisant se retourner avec colère.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça » cria-t-il.

- En fait, je peux » dit Harry, essayant de libérer son bras.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ça, ça ne va pas.

- À cause de ce quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

- Non… oui… il y a plusieurs raisons.

- Comme quoi ? » demanda Malefoy en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire » dit Harry évitant tout contact visuel. « je croyais que je pouvais mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis.

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu aimais ? »demanda lentement Malefoy.

- Je… j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne le veux plus. Je suis désolé.

- Bien » dit Malefoy sans émotion, ses yeux le fixant froidement.

Puis, il disparut.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se sentait confus, des sentiments contradictoires se battaient dans sa tête, un vague sentiment de regret et de vide mixer avec du soulagement et de la honte. Il détestait toujours Malefoy, il était toujours un arrogant bâtard, mais ce baiser… le baiser avait été époustouflant. Il toucha ses lèvres avec étonnement, se rappelant l'inattendue passion, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça au-paravent, jamais été embrassé comme ça avant- jamais. Mais ce n'était pas bon… n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et réalisa soudainement qu'il était toujours dans le club bondé. Il se sentit suffoquer et avoir mal au cœur. Il poussa les gens sur son passage et se dirigea vers Hermione et Colin aussi vite que possible.

« Je suis prêt à partir » dit-il abruptement, interrompant leur conversation.

- Déjà ? » souria Hermione « Je croyais que… »

Hermione arrêta de parler en jetant un regard au visage pâle de Harry et le regard d'urgence dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Ne peut-on pas seulement partir ? » plaida-t-il, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

- Bien sûr »

Hermione donna son manteau à Harry alors que Colin sortait ses clés et se dirigeait vers la porte, Hermione jeta un regard soucieux à Harry avant de suivre Colin. Harry mit son manteau et marcha quelques pas derrière ses amis. Il ne put s'empêcher, à la porte, de se retourner pour jeter un dernier regard à Malefoy, mais il ne put trouver le blond nul part. Il ouvrit la porte et fut frapper par le froid en marchant dans la nuit.


	8. note d'author's

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas la suite de ma traduction, malheureusement. Mais un message pour vous demander votre aide.

Pendant, les vacances des Fêtes, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, une des conséquences de ces « choses » est que je ne peux plus continuer cette fic au risque de perdre mon bébé. Le médecin m'a fortement recommandé de rester le plus possible allongée.

Je ne pourrai donc plus continuer la traduction de cette fic. Si quelqu'un est intéressé à prendre la relève, qu'il/elle communique avec moi ou Constance, l'auteur de cette fic.

Alors, voilà. Si personne ne se suggère, la fic s'arrêtera là.

En espérant que quelqu'un se

Lalouve


End file.
